


Forcetime, force, time

by ChrisArieh



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Summary: “你要做好准备。我也是如此。一旦时机合适，我们就能找到彼此。”“合适的时候？”“原力。”她说。“你还没有做好准备拥抱它。”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:星战AU。绝地！W/力敏！B。
> 
> Froce bond！和Force ghost！设定。

1

“所以，你是一个……男孩？”戴安娜审慎地说，探出手指戳了戳对方柔软的，带着热气的脸颊。布鲁斯惊诧地瞪着她，凝固在原地，泪花还在眼眶里打转。

“难，难道我看起来不像吗？”他声音嘶哑地说，向后退了一步。戴安娜追上去，仗着微弱的身高优势捧住他的脸。

“可是你在天堂岛，舍密斯盖勒，绝地典籍的秘密保存处。这里只有亚马逊人和即将成为亚马逊人的绝地学徒。她们都是女性。”她说道，打量他纤长的睫毛，“你难道是被绝地武士们破例选上岛的吗？”

布鲁斯试图挣脱她的手。他泪光朦胧的眼睫脆弱地颤了颤，伴随主人一同摇晃。“你在说什么？这里是哥谭，我在庄园的书房里，对面是我父母的——”

他哽咽了，没再说下去，身躯在戴安娜怀里软得像一只迷途的小羊羔。戴安娜深深吸了口气，拍抚着他的后背。“所以你是个力敏。”她轻声说，“别害怕，你有成为绝地武士的资质，我喜欢你这样的男孩。”

“我不叫男孩……我是布鲁斯。”他把头埋进她的发间，闷闷地抽噎。“哥谭的布鲁斯·韦恩。我也没有害怕。”

他抬起头来，目光穿越虚空，凝视着戴安娜视线所不及的方向。“我只是……想他们了……”他哑着嗓子小声说。“他们都不在了……我很孤独。”

“戴安娜。”她温柔地说，轻抚他的头顶。“天堂岛的戴安娜。我会成为最好的亚马逊人，绝地大师，然后我就能离开天堂岛，来找你。我会破例收你做学徒的，布鲁斯，天堂岛很热闹，你不会孤独的。”

“你还要多久才能来呢？”布鲁斯仰起头来，他眼泪未干，通红脸颊散发的热气拍打她的肩膀。她后知后觉意识到，这是她第一次与男性有实质性的亲密接触。戴安娜心神不宁地抖了一下，任由布鲁斯小心地靠在她肩上。“我会等你的，戴安娜。”他沉重地说，“但请告诉我具体时间，阿福才好做小甜饼迎接你。他的手艺是全英国管家里最棒的。”

“你要做好准备。”她挺起胸膛，声音坚硬起来，“我也是如此。一旦时机合适，我们就能找到彼此。”

“合适的时候？”布鲁斯的声音里充满疑惑。

“原力。”她说。“你还没有做好准备拥抱它。”

“原力究竟是什么？”

“我会教你。”戴安娜露出微笑，“比如此时此刻，它正在我们之间流动，你可以试着去感受它——”

她的话语忽然失去了轨迹，像一颗流星般斜斜掠过天堂岛的夜空消失不见了。夜色如帷幕降下，潮声拍打着海岸，戴安娜低下头，她的怀里空空荡荡。

一滴水沫滑下脸颊，她尝了一口。是咸的。

2

“那是个骗局。”安提俄珀反手用矛尖重锤她的盾牌，“没有人能穿越天堂岛的屏障，更没有人能和亚马逊的绝地武士达成链接！”戴安娜咬牙前跃，格挡开矛尖，用剑锋接住了另一把短刀。“这是真的，安提俄珀，我没有一天忘记过那种感觉，阿斯里托芬*是对的，原力把我们联系在一起——”

回应她的是一记盾牌上的重击。“原力不会容忍一个亚马逊人的背叛，我们的灵魂是独立的，戴安娜。我们生来就不需要被完整和弥补。”

“我不是说这种链接使我脆弱，安提俄珀！”戴安娜提高声调。她滑开长剑向右侧一闪，直取空门。安提俄珀迅速转身，横出长矛隔在她们之间。“他使我感觉我是被需要的，安提俄珀，”她握紧剑柄伏下身寻找机会，“他需要引导，需要帮助，这给我一种……使命感。”她沉吟道，摆正举剑姿势，“属于绝地武士，属于亚马逊人的使命感。难道我们不是为了守护世界而聚集的吗？”

“戴安娜？”那声音带着些许疲惫，但又有种青少年特有的粗砺。她猛地抬起头。越过安提俄珀的矛尖，洞穴的背面浮动着一个似曾相识的身影。

“布鲁……”下一秒火花激撞，安提俄珀压到她面前，戴安娜右膝着地举起盾牌，勉强抵住了两柄长短不一武器凌厉的攻势。亚马逊的将领似乎在感受空气的颤动，深吸一口气，压在盾上的手力不减，眉峰却紧蹙起来。

“安提俄珀，不！”话音未落，安提俄珀以难以想象的速度翻身腾跃，松开武器重重踏在她的盾牌上弹起，拉开腰间的小型弩，拔箭，弯弓，一气呵成。“布鲁斯！”

箭呼啸着穿过那道虚影，只在其中片刻地停滞了一下，钉进墙壁里。戴安娜震惊地直起身，安提俄珀落下来拦在他们当中。这时，她终于听到布鲁斯发出一声痛呼。他用手捂住肩膀，那里渗出了隐隐的血迹。

“你是什么人？怎么会来到这里？”安提俄珀沉声，再度张弓。

布鲁斯没有回答。他越过安提俄珀肩头，望向戴安娜。“我以为我是在做梦。”他喃喃自语，松开按着伤口的手，目不转睛描摹她的轮廓。“是你吗，戴安娜？这么多年之后？你去哪儿了？”

安提俄珀将弓张得更开，反身将戴安娜挡了回去。黑暗中，布鲁斯的身影渐渐鲜明起来，仿佛某种加速的渲染着色过程，不多时他已经达到了实体化的程度。一小摊血在他脚边凝结成不祥的暗红色。

“安提俄珀，这难道不是最好的证明吗？”戴安娜愤懑地说，她竖起短剑，安提俄珀的神色更冷了几分。

“男人不可信任，戴安娜。”安提俄珀缓声说，声调冷硬如铁，她往弓弦搭上了第二支箭。“你会学到的。”

> ***在柏拉图《会饮篇》中，阿里斯托芬（Aristophones）提出了** **灵魂伴侣的概念** **：**
> 
> **“我们每个人都只是半个人，我们每个人都一直在寻求与自己相结合的另一半。爱是成就这种功德的神……使我们恢复原初状态，生活在快乐与幸福之中。”**


	2. Chapter 2

3

“安提俄珀，请相信我。”戴安娜把剑插回鞘中，诚恳地伸出手。“布鲁斯完全是无辜的。”

“我们可以一试。”安提俄珀眼神凛冽。绝地导师缓缓拉满弓，身姿矫越而不可阻挡。

“布鲁斯！”少年的惊恐自链接中无遮无拦海浪般汹涌而来，戴安娜撞开安提俄珀的阻拦，失声大喊。原力在她掌中汇聚，她试图移动箭的轨迹，空气变得浓稠，但刃尖依旧划开重重阻碍向前直行。“躲开，布鲁斯！”她瞪着他，咬牙低吼。

下个瞬间，一种难以言喻的波动穿越他们间的链接，籍由原力扩散开来，风暴被无形的力量熨平。安提俄珀无法置信地低呼，戴安娜直视前方，她意识到布鲁斯向前……伸出了手。

一片静谧里，那第二只箭仿佛陷进无形的流沙，缓慢向下倾斜，接着“啪嗒”坠落在地。

布鲁斯发出一声如释重负的叹息，惊异地注视着自己的手指。戴安娜深吸了一口气，合上眼睑再睁开，她感受到布鲁斯此时在原力中的存在，明亮而不容置疑，而每一次透过链接的试探和触碰都能绽开几何乘数的欢愉。

洞穴外响起密集的马蹄声。安提俄珀退了一步，将戴安娜护在身后。

原力涌向洞口，华冠下——亚马逊女王，绝地的首席——希波吕忒蹙紧了眉头。

“戴安娜，把这位人类男孩先带去治伤。”她扬头示意了布鲁斯的方向，“安提俄珀，我们需要一些谈话。”

4

“我的……伤口？”布鲁斯轻声说。他坐在诊台上脱下上衣，任由戴安娜替他敷上纱布，但上药时他们就已经发现那贯穿伤正在渐渐愈合。此刻它只剩下一道血红的痂。

戴安娜摇头。“我不明白。”她说，“可能是原力的副作用——我们连接在一起，会分享一些特性。我的恢复能力就很好，这是天赋。”

“那我们还共享了什么？生命？灵魂？”布鲁斯锐利地直视她。戴安娜望着他，意识到布鲁斯已经不再是那个八岁，哭泣中带着鼻音的软糯男孩。韦恩的独子身躯修长，一缕额发散落下来，垂在焦糖色的眼眸前。他已然做好迈入成年的准备。

哥谭的少年嗤出一声冷笑。“戴安娜，很高兴你的原力救了我一命，但是，这种事不能再继续下去了。”他坚决地说，从诊台跳下，抓起自己的上衣。“我受够了与这些怪力乱神夹缠不清。”

“原力链接是不可抗拒的。”她听到自己说。“布鲁斯，除非你想断绝它。”

“嘘——”对方态度激烈地转过头来，比了个手势。“戴安娜，我试过——试着拥抱原力，去操控它，我也得说刚才的感觉好极了。但原力不是一切。”他空洞地低声说。“原力不能解决所有问题——”

布鲁斯背过身走向门口，音调艰涩。“——我也不能指望你的拯救。”

“我不会拯救你，布鲁斯。”戴安娜深深呼吸，她握住手里的绷带，想到刚才上药时在少年身体上遍布的淤青，想起从他混沌意识里望见的深渊。

“我会陪你一起。”她最终说道。“我看见哥谭，她不可挽救，如果你一定要走上这条道路，我无法阻止你，布鲁斯。”

“但我也无法放弃你。”

“这些年来我们只见过两面，戴安娜。”布鲁斯沙哑地说。“你有什么理由做出如此承诺？命运的安排？天选之人？”他停住脚步。“你不会想知道我是怎样打通链接的。”

戴安娜闭上眼睛，声音颤抖。“我本该更早地学成绝地的技艺。”我本该早点开始陪伴和保护你。

“我乔装去哥谭的贫民窟见义勇为。”他低声笑了一下，拎起肮脏的黑色套头衫，“当地的黑帮把我和被抢劫的一家人一起扔进了垃圾压缩机。”

布鲁斯仰起头，天光洒在他脸上。戴安娜注意到那纤长脆弱的睫毛，颤抖着仿若蝶翼。“那时我孤注一掷，按你所说的，拥抱了原力。”他张开双臂，声音如同梦呓。“那太荒谬了，事到如今我不知道那是你的力量还是我的……金属齿轮就像摩西横渡红海一般向两边分开，当我抱着那家的孩子出来时，那些人都跪下了。但这不是结局。”

“那是你的。”戴安娜低声说。“我……之前也感受过几次来自你的牵引，但没有精确定位到你。”

“他们宣誓要听命于我。”布鲁斯回身看着她。“而我解散了他们，威胁说再看见他们拉帮结派就用我的力量以牙还牙。几天后，来自隔壁街区的帮派接管了这片区域，我在垃圾通道里找到了他们的尸体，全是一枪毙命，做得很利落。”

他沉默了一会才复又开口。“以及……那个家庭的孩子的一只鞋。”

戴安娜垂下眼。布鲁斯直视过来，言语像是打开闸门般涌来。“我没放弃，戴安娜。原力……我试着驾驭它，”他喃喃，“我给那个新黑帮头子寄恐吓信，我用小石子练习精度，我甚至买了一个能乐面具装神弄鬼。有一天晚上确实奏效了，他没带配枪，喝得醉醺醺的，我把他堵进小巷里，用小刀在胳膊上给了他一下，他吓哭了。但他没走，说离开一样会死。”

“他求我保护他。戴安娜，你明白吗？”布鲁斯语调很轻，“他说，‘我听说过你，我们或许可以归顺你。’”

“他觉得你是他的同类。”戴安娜缓缓地说。

“不，戴安娜。”布鲁斯哑声说。“他觉得我是某种神灵，救世主——比他更高等级的事物，因为原力。”

“你只是在做正确的事。”

“我没有。”布鲁斯打断她。“我想过，戴安娜，如何一了百了。那太容易了。”他盯着自己的手指，声音里有细微的颤抖。“对于拥有原力的人来说，太简单了。我不得不一次又一次打断自己，警告自己。原力没有扳机，但它带来的后果比子弹更致命。”

“你没有。”戴安娜说。她走向布鲁斯，后者立刻警惕地后退，她只好停住脚步。“布鲁斯，你没有这么做。想和做是两回事，原力的黑暗面——”

“这不是黑暗，戴安娜。这是原力本身。”布鲁斯握紧双拳。“只要我还在使用原力，我就不可能真正解决问题。我必须——把自己变回没有原力的普通人。”

她轻轻摇头。“布鲁斯，拥有原力不是原罪，你不必如此自责。”

“我没有原罪。”他声音坚硬。戴安娜顺着链接触摸过去，意识到这宣言全然是真实的。“我只有痛苦。”

“断绝原力不会停止你的痛苦，布鲁斯。”

“我在尝试的时候来到了这里，戴安娜。”他冰冷地说道。“现在你明白了吗？连接我们的条件不是原力，而是痛苦。痛苦把我带向你。”

他停下来，试图掩饰声音的变调。“而它永远无法停止。”

“我不会放弃你，布鲁斯。”戴安娜温声说。她通过原力传去安慰的情绪，想像母亲睡前落在额上的晚安吻。“我可以恢复你。”

“你看到的是我，”布鲁斯后退。“而非我的痛苦。”

“我看到深渊里的闪光。我看到你属于原力的光明面。”戴安娜伸出手去，感到难以言喻的颤栗。“布鲁斯，我会尽早找到你。我们可以一同走下去。”

“不……”对方闭上眼睛，欲言又止，“戴安娜，你……你太……”

他的边缘忽然闪烁起来，接着，链接那端抽空了，戴安娜伸出的手空荡荡垂在融化的虚无里。

她深吸一口气，在原力里逡巡着。一个微小的扰动，像线头或者电话听筒，她扑过去拾起它。

“布鲁斯？”

然后咔嚓一声。一切失去了连接。

**TBC**


End file.
